Dr Yang's Comeback
by aries03
Summary: Dr. Yang gets an admirer and finally makes a comeback from Dr. Burke. This story was previously posted, but I have decided to do a little editing and combine it with my story Dr. Yang's Comeback continues. Crossover with Bionic Woman. Thanks bionic4ever.
1. Chapter 1

The new intern starred across the nurse's station. Was that _really _her…in the flesh…her beautiful black hair matching her exquisite mind? He couldn't hold off any longer. He had to talk to her.

"Are you Christina Yang? Oh, sorry…Dr. Yang?

"That depends on who's asking." She retorted nonchalantly, not even bothering to glance up from the chart she was working on.

"I don't mean to interfere with your work…" he stuttered "…but I've heard so much about you. I just couldn't resist the opportunity to grovel at your footsteps."

"Grovel? I don't do grovel." She took a good glance at him, sensed his immaturity, and added, "Definitely don't do gravel."

She threw down the chart and gave the new intern no more thought. As she walked away, he couldn't help but stare in admiration.

He spotted her later on in the hallway, and then, in the cafeteria. He knew she was above him, but that's what attracted him to her. He loved knowledge…thirsted for knowledge…needed it. She was historic at Seattle Grace for her studies in cardiothoracic. No one could touch her. She had a reputation of ice but looks that could melt your soul. It was a thrilling thought just to know her, but daydreams filled his head about more than that. He wanted to _know_ her. He wanted to breathe her in. She was who he wanted to be in life, and he wanted nothing more than to hold that in his arms.

­­­­­


	2. Chapter 2

He spotted her later on in the hallway, and then, in the cafeteria. He knew she was above him, that he didn't deserve her, but that's what attracted him to her. He loved knowledge…thirsted for knowledge…needed it. She was historic at Seattle Grace for her studies in cardiothoracic. No one could touch her. She had a reputation of ice but looks that could melt your soul. It was a thrilling thought just to know her, but daydreams filled his head about more than that. He wanted to _know_ her. He wanted to breathe her in. She was who he wanted to be in life, and he wanted nothing more than to hold that in his arms.

"Hey! This new intern keeps stalking me," Christina casually mentions to Meredith at the cafeteria table. Then, she nods over to him as she spots him two tables over.

"Well, he is kind of cute, in a newbie kind of way. It might not be a bad thing" A half smirk forms across Meredith's face.

Christina rolls her eyes. "You think? He reeks of immaturity."

"Well, hey. It's been a year since, _you know¸ _Burke. You could use a little good _juju_."

Skeptically, Christina replies, "Really? You _think_? I don't normally go for the groveling type, but it might be fun to have someone admire my presence for once."


	3. Chapter 3

They passed again later that afternoon in the deserted stairwell. Their eyes met for a brief second. He smiled. She, well, glared. It would be totally out of her character to do anything but. She cocked her head, gave him a real slow once over, and gave him the ultimatum.

"You've been stalking me all day…" she said cockily "…are you going to keep stalking or are you going to do something actually worth my time."

He stood there speechless.

"Fine! Leave it up to me to fill in the pieces. Meet me in the on call in 10 minutes, don't you dare be late, and then maybe, just maybe, I can fulfill your dreams."

She continued down the stairs. He stood speechless for a moment before continuing up. He had a date with destiny, and he was not about to be late.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna was proud. Here she was, on the first day of the semester, walking across the campus lot at Seattle University. Last year she had left her twin sister, Crystal, when she had decided to abruptly switch majors from education to nursing. Being a little tired of being an identical twin, she had cut her curly hair to just above the shoulders and had died it a midnight blue. The new color complimented her intense blue eyes that she had inherited from her father. She decided to go all out and do something daring that her parents would never approve of—pierce her nose. The little green stud glittered in the sunlight. Her nursing books weighed heavy on her shoulder. She had considered buying a rolling backpack, but her mother was always so fit, and she wanted to be, too. Suddenly, she is hit by a sudden case of the chills. She starts sweating profusely, and every joint in her body aches. She drops down to her knees in tears. A passer-by notices and calls 9-1-1 and Jenna in transported to Seattle Grace Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

The new intern, Craig, is starring at Christina. They had made arrangements to meet in the on-call room, and this was an opportunity of a lifetime. She was aggressive, so he had to be aggressive as well if he wanted to make it worthwhile. He moved closer and gently ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. Then, he pulled her close and forcefully kissed her lips and ran his steady hands over her blue scrubs.

She was in shock. She hadn't expected him to be so bold, but secretly, that is what she had longed for. Dr. Burke had made her heart feel things she had never felt before, and when he left her at the altar, her heart created a void that needed to be filled. She wasn't expected anything to come from this little fling with the new intern, but she wanted the companionship. She wanted to be adored and loved. It had been so long since someone held her, cherished her. Although, she would never admit that to anybody, not even Meredith. Feelings that sentimental would totally be out of character.

The tension was building when Christina's beeper started to buzz. She was needed in the E.R. for a possible cardiac case. She quickly excused herself with a promise to continue later.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we have?" Christina asks as she pushes aside the curtain and enters into the E.R. room.

"Jenna Austin. 23 years old. Student at Seattle University. Blood pressure 180/90. Heart rate 110. Respiration 28. Complaints of profuse sweating, joint and muscle pain, some shortness of breath. Lungs sounds clear but possible systolic murmur heard on auscultation."

"Ok. Get me an echocardiogram and a complete blood count with blood cultures if indicated. Give her 5 mg of morphine for pain control"

Christina looked at the girl in the bed. Her face was had lost all color. She looked weak and showing signs of intense pain. At that moment, a very concerned couple enters the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime Austin had been cooking supper for her husband, Steve, and herself when the phone rang. One of the younger set of twins, Jenna, had been brought to the E.R. at Seattle Grace hospital by ambulance. The nurse said that not too many detail could be given over the phone, but as her parents, they might want to consider coming to Seattle to be with their daughter. That was all Jaime needed to hear.

They entered Seattle Grace a couple hours later. The E.R. was packed, but a shy nurse named Olivia was able to show them to Jenna's room. A doctor, Dr. Yang, was starting to examine her. Jenna was lying in bed looking so helpless. It tore at Jaime's heart. She hated it when any of her five children were ill, but none of them had ever looked this ill. Dr. Yang briefly filled them in on the tests that needed to be done and left. Steve had already pulled up two chairs close to the bed. Jaime was just going to sit down when her phone rang. It was Crystal, Jenna's twin, calling to say that she felt as if something was wrong with Jenna.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig entered the on-call room to find Christina already waiting. He had been surprised to see her paging him so soon. The thought excited him, and he had finished his task of irrigating a bed ulcer in record time and rushed to the on-call room. She had this smirk on her face…the typical Christina Yang smirk, and his heart melted. It felt like the temperature in the room raised by about ten degrees. He moved in close, and she let him. It didn't take them but a few minutes to catch up, and greatly surpass, where they had left off before.

Afterwards, he held her in his arms. This is exactly what Christina had wanted—no, needed—even if it was just a fling. She smiled a full smile and for once, didn't care if he saw her. Just as she was about to move away, her beeper rang again giving her an excuse to leave. Her test results must be in on Jenna Austin. She quickly got dressed back into her blue scrubs and left him lying on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime was standing quietly by the door. Jenna still looked too pale, but the morphine at least was allowing her to rest. Steve was there holding her hand. In the second chair sat Crystal. She had flown in immediately to be with her twin sister. Tears were streaming down Crystal's face, and that, too, tore at Jaime's heart. Jaime knew that Crystal had been blaming herself for Jenna's illness. When Crystal first arrives, she admitted that she felt that this was destiny kicking her giving Jenna her blessing to change majors and fly to Seattle. Jamie was dwelling on that thought when Dr. Yang interrupted her.

"We have just received Jenna's test results. As suspected, it is cardiac. The echocardiogram showed a large mass of bacteria in Jenna's heart. Her white blood cell count is elevated indicating infection. Jenna has endocarditis. We believe this might be from her brand new nasal piercing, probably from an infected needle. We will be moving her up to the ICU and give her antibiotics through her IV. Hopefully, she will transfer to a normal floor within the next day or two. Even though her symptoms appear severe, we caught it early enough that Jenna should make a full recovery."

The news elated Jaime. Yes, she was still upset that Jenna was sick and having to go through this, but she was happy her daughter would make a full recovery. It wasn't too long before the aides came to move Jenna upstairs. By then, everyone was feeling a little more light-hearted…everyone except Jenna, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

Christina walked away disappointed. She spent her day on a cardiac case that ended up not being surgical. What a waste of precious learning time! She grabbed a quick snack in the cafeteria and as she sat pretending to listen to Meredith, she thought to herself about what would turn her day around. It didn't take her long to decide what needed to be done.

Less than an hour later, Craig met her back in the on-call room. He didn't know what he did to become so lucky, but he liked it. Christina was even beginning to feel a little better. Yes, Meredith got to scrub in on a craniotomy, but in a way, this was so much better…at least at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Jenna Austin was released from the hospital four days later. Her recovery was fast, and the doctors were impressed. It must have been Jenna's strong will. However, she vowed never to do anything her parents would not approve of ever again.

As for Christina, well, let's just say her fling was satisfaction enough. Would it continue? Well, that remains uncertain.


End file.
